


Stay Awake With Me

by Aeruthin



Series: Haylijah Whump Prompts [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I wish I would have never given you a chance."Keep him awake, Freya had hissed to Hayley when they had finally found Elijah after days of searching, but as the minutes tick away, it is harder and harder to keep him talking.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson (implied), Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson (implied), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Haylijah Whump Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Stay Awake With Me

"I wish I would have never given you a chance."

Elijah chuckles weakly through gritted teeth.

"Why?" he rasps. His hand is clenched in hers, and a continuous tremor runs through his arm.

"Well first of all," Hayley starts, proud of her steady voice, "you are a terrible cook."

 _Keep him awake_ , Freya had hissed when they had finally found Elijah after days of searching. She, Rebekah and Klaus are still frantically hunting the remaining magicians, but as the minutes tick away, it is harder and harder to keep Elijah talking.

Elijah's fingers tighten around hers as he struggles against another wave of pain. Light blue veins have spread out from the silver rod embedded in his side, pulsing sickly in the darkness, and despite knowing better, Hayley wishes nothing more than to rip the rod out.

"And," she continues when the wave has passed, "you snore."

Elijah sluggishly shakes his head. 

"I d'not," he mumbles. A white sheen shimmers over his half closed eyes.

"You do snore," Hayley insists firmly. "Ask Klaus."

"No, he's a li-"

The rod flares up in a bright, silver light. It gathers at the tip before crashing into Elijah's body. With a choked scream, Elijah buckles to get away, but the rod pins him firmly into place.

"Elijah? Focus on me!"

Heart pounding in her chest, Hayley reaches out to Elijah's writhing form. His fingers snap desperately around her wrist, applying enough force to crush her bones, but Hayley continues to murmur in his ear.

"Stay with me. Stay with me."

Elijah shudders, and they cling together, riding wave after wave, until finally the light disappears as suddenly as it came. Immediately, Elijah goes limp in her arms. 

"Elijah? Elijah!"

There is no response. Freya's warning fresh in her memory, Hayley desperately reaches out, connecting her mind to his. She almost cries in relief when his eyes fly open.

"Hayley?" he whispers hoarsely as he stares up at her.

Hayley grits her teeth.

"Don't you ever do that again," she snaps.

She clenches her jaw as tears well up in her eyes, her breathing shallow.

"I really never should have given you a chance," she grits out, tears spilling over. "Now I can't loose you."

With what seems to be his last strength, Elijah reaches up to run his thumb over her cheeks, expression infinitely understanding. Hayley presses a wet kiss against his palm, burning the sight and smell and taste of him into her memory. She would never be able to let him go.

Freya, Klaus and Rebekah arrive not much later, the wayward magicians in tow. With enough encouragement from the Mikaelsons, they are willing to help remove the rod. Both Rebekah and Klaus have to hold Elijah down for Freya to finish the spell, and he is completely unconscious by the time she is done. But when Freya grins up at Hayley, exhausted but triumphant, the world shifts the right way up again.

Later that week, Hayley finds Elijah asleep, curled up between Klaus and Rebekah, basking in their warmth. A smile spreads out across her face, and she softly closes the door behind her, careful not to wake them.

They won't soon forget what had happened, and the remnants of the magicians' cult needed to be eliminated. But for now, all is again as it should be.


End file.
